hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2037 Atlantic hurricane season (Blackford)
The '2037 Atlantic hurricane season '''was a below average season, this season ran from June 1, 2037 until November 30, 2037...although hurricanes can happen at any time of year...the first tropical system to develop of the year was Tropical Depression One, which formed on January 19, 2037, and the final tropical system of the year was Subtropical Storm Ian, which developed on December 30, 2037 and would become a windstorm on January 3, 2038...it would diminish off the coast of Britain on January 8, 2038. This would also be the first below average season since 2021. This season also had 5 of the worst storms when it came to storm surge in history (as well as the costliest storm in history). These storms were Beth, Chloe, Dean, Fay and Ian. (Only Beth, Chloe and Fay would be retired however) Seasonal forecasts Ahead of and during the season, several meteorological services and scientific agencies forecast how many named storms, hurricanes, and major hurricanes will form during a season, and/or how many tropical cyclones will affect a particular country. These agencies include the Tropical Storm Risk (TSR) Consortium of the University College London, the National Oceanic and Atmospheric Administration (NOAA), United Kingdom Met Office (UKMO), Coastal Carolina University (CCU), Colorado State University (CSU), and North Carolina State University (NCSU). The forecasts include weekly and monthly changes in significant factors that help determine the number of tropical storms, hurricanes, and major hurricanes within a particular year. Some of these forecasts also take into consideration what happened in previous seasons, NOAA, TSR, UKMO and CSU all forecast a slightly below average season, and much lower than that of the 2036 season (The worst season in recorded history), NCSU and CCU forecast a above average season. Mid season forecasts No office updated their forecasts for the mid season besides CCU, which lowered all their forecast levels. Systems Tropical Depression One On January 18, 2037...the NHC began monitoring a area for potential tropical development off the coast of Africa...at 2PM on January 19, the NHC initiated advisories on Tropical Depression One. The storm almost strengthened into a tropical storm around 8PM however started to lose intensity around 11PM, the final advisory was issued at 2AM on January 20 after the storm was absorbed by a low pressure system. Tropical Storm Aletta Early on May 1, a extratropical system developed off the coast of Texas, the NHC started to monitor the system for possible subtropical development almost immediately as it was in favorable waters for subtropical systems. On May 2, the storm briefly became "Possible Tropical Cyclone Two" however lost it's brief tropical characteristics and it widely would not be considered Aletta. The next day it re-intensified into Subtropical Depression Two off the coast of Florida, moving east at 5 miles per hour, at the 8PM advisory on May 4, the storm was bearing down on the coast of Florida and gained tropical depression status...which it would maintain until 8AM on May 5, when weakened down to 25MPH and became a Post-Tropical Cyclone...the NHC would discontinue advisories on May 6, however...the next day, on May 7...the storm regained tropical status just north of the Bahamas., on May 8...the storm would reach 40MPH winds and would be named Tropical Storm Aletta, it would make landfall as a tropical storm at 11PM that day and would rapidly weaken...the storm's final advisory would be at 8AM on May 9, the storm's remnants would be absorbed by a cold front around noon on May 9. Hurricane Beth ''See article here: Hurricane Beth (2037) On June 28, 2037...the NHC began tracking a small tropical disturbance about 800 miles east of the Windward Islands that was nearly stationary. On July 1, the storm became a tropical depression about 750 miles east of the Windward Islands and began rapidly moving west...Tropical Depression Three was classified as Tropical Storm Beth early on July 2, it was moving straight for a landfall with the Windward Islands as a Category 1 hurricane with some forecasts, the storm would reach winds of 80 mph early on July 3, before undergoing a weakening phase as it approached the Windward Islands, Virgin Islands and Puerto Rico. After it's first landfall on the Virgin Islands it weakened to a tropical depression on July 4, As it entered much warmer waters on July 5 it would rapidly intensify from a 35MPH tropical depression into a 75MPH Category 1 as it neared the Bahamas, It would intensify into a Category 2 while in the Bahamas and much of southern Florida was evacuated...the storm would barely miss a landfall with Florida and weaken into a 85MPH Category 1 off the coast of Florida on July 6, early the next morning the storm underwent a rapid intensification from a 85MPH Category 1 at 2AM into a 110MPH Category 2 at 8AM, it would stop intensifying after that until 9PM when it intensified into a 125MPH Category 3 major hurricane. In the 11PM advisory, hurricane hunters reported a gust of 152MPH, and with a well-defined eye, the storm was upgraded to a 150MPH Category 4 hurricane. Around 2AM on July 7, a brief Category 5 hurricane gust would lead to the storm being upgraded to a 155MPH Category 4. In the 8AM advisory the storm reached a stable speed of 160MPH, leading to the NHC upgrading the storm to a 160MPH Category 5 hurricane over international waters. As the storm started to enter slightly cooler waters near the coast of Texas it briefly weakened with the 11AM advisory back down to a 155MPH Category 4, however...in the 2PM advisory, with a really well-defined eye and 165MPH winds, the storm was upgraded back up to a 165MPH Category 5. It would make landfall at 5PM that day as a 170MPH Category 5 with 898 mbar's, the second strongest hurricane to ever make landfall on the US mainland in recorded history in terms of pressure. Once it was inland on July 11, the storm would start rapidly diminishing, with the final advisory being the 8AM July 14 advisory. The storm name would be retired due to the incredible damage along the US Gulf Coast. Hurricane Chloe See article here: Hurricane Chloe (2037) On July 9, 2037...Hurricane Beth released a area of low pressure into the Mediterranean, it would start to become tropical before taking a U-turn west towards the Yucatan from near Cuba. On July 11, the NHC would initiate advisories on Tropical Depression Four. By 3PM that day the storm would be Tropical Storm Chloe. At midnight on July 12, the storm released a large portion of it's precipitation and was forecast to dissipate in the next 48 hours. The 2AM advisory would downgrade the storm to a 30MPH Tropical Depression, it would be downgraded to a post tropical cyclone in the 6AM advisory, the storm would then be absorbed by a cold front by 8AM, so the 10AM outlook stated "Remnants of Chloe dissipated at 8AM", the storm would then separate from the cold front around 3PM and reach winds of 40MPH as it approached the Yucatan, at 5:30PM on July 13. the storm would regain tropical characteristics as it made landfall in the Yucatan with 50MPH winds, by 9PM the storm moved off of the Yucatan and into the Gulf of Mexico after causing 39 deaths, it would weaken down to a post tropical cyclone again, however...at 6AM on July 14, the storm would yet again regain tropical characteristics and become a 35MPH tropical depression, the storm would re-intensify into a Tropical Storm by 8AM. The storm rapidly intensified and early on July 15, the storm became a Category 1 hurricane as it made landfall on the coast of Mexico, The storm would continue inland before weakening into a post tropical cyclone early on July 16, it would move off the coast of Mexico on July 17 and become Hurricane Andrea in the Pacific. It would cause 4 deaths in the US from dangerous waters, over 70 deaths in Mexico, and 33 deaths in Central America...the storm name would be retired due to the high death toll. Hurricane Dean In late July 2037, a strong low pressure system emerged over Newfoundland, it began to move southeast towards Bermuda and on August 1, 2037 the NHC began monitoring the area for tropical development, early on August 3 the system became Tropical Depression Five off the coast of Bermuda...the storm would strengthen into a Tropical Storm that afternoon and started to move straight north, it would then start moving northeast, early on August 6, satellite images showed it absorbing Subtropical Storm Ellen and a small eye (about 20 miles west to east) developing, therefore the storm was upgraded to a Category 1 hurricane with 75 mph winds in a special advisory as it began to move straight west, in the next outlook at 2PM on August 6, it was upgraded to 85 mph winds before it entered cooler waters as it began to move southwest, at 8PM the storm weakened to a 60 mph tropical storm, and in the 11PM advisory the storm became post tropical, the storm started moving northwest towards the New Jersey coast, the NWS issued Hurricane Local Statements along the coast and Storm Warning's as Post Tropical Cyclone Dean began it's approach on August 8. The storm re intensified into a 70 mph tropical storm that same day as Hurricane Watches and Tropical Storm Warnings were issued for the coast of New Jersey. The storm made landfall at 1:38PM local time about 5 miles north of Atlantic City with a peak wind gust of 67 miles per hour reported in Atlantic City at 1:52PM, in the next outlook it was downgraded to a 35 mph tropical depression over eastern Pennsylvania before becoming post tropical in northern New York in the 11PM outlook. It moved into Canada where it briefly regained tropical storm force winds before diminishing around noon on August 11. The storm caused about $800,000 in damages and only 3 deaths. Subtropical Storm Ellen On August 5, 2037...a small area of thunderstorms initiated about 70 miles west of the outermost bands of Tropical Storm Dean, within 2 hours of the storms developing...they organized into Subtropical Storm Ellen at 11PM on August 5, however...parts of it were absorbed into Dean by 1AM, and what was left of the storm was absorbed by 2:45AM, strengthening Dean into a hurricane. The storm was extremely short lived and weak, lasting only 4 hours as a named storm and only 6 hours overall. Hurricane Fay See article here: Hurricane Fay (2037) Early in September, a tropical disturbance formed off the coast of Africa, after briefly becoming a subtropical depression, the disturbance lost all tropical characteristics and the NHC stopped tracking it until September 8, when it suddenly became tropical just east of the Windward Islands. At 2AM on September 9, the storm became Tropical Depression Seven about 700 miles east of the Windward Islands. As it entered the Windward Islands it became 45 mph Tropical Storm Fay, which it made landfall as, it began a very rapid acceleration west after it's landfall. At 8PM on September 9, the storm had 60 mph winds as it moved about 400 miles south of the US Virgin Islands. At 2AM the next morning it had 80 mph winds as it moved south of Hispaniola...by noon that day it was a Category 2 hurricane south of Cuba and was still moving westward, early on September 12 the storm intensified into a major Category 3 hurricane off the coast of the western tip of Cuba. As the storm approached the coast of Mexico it reached it's peak of 135 mph (which it made landfall as), as it moved inland it would weaken to a tropical depression over Mexico City on September 15...this is a wip... Category:Atlantic hurricane seasons